


12 o'clock

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver





	12 o'clock

12 o'clock  
Time to eat  
Bad day  
Okay  
12:30  
Where is everyone  
Now coming in  
Not a lot of people  
Fast getting lunch out  
Good but not good  
Time is flying by  
Here once  
Gone the next  
12 o'clock again  
Time to eat


End file.
